


표범

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Darkness, M/M, Spirit Animals, Work In Progress, borderline horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: When you're born into the world, you receive a spirit animal, a guardian beast who guides you and protects you for your entire life and is always by your side. It was unheard of to not be born with a spirit animal; unknown, considered strange, possibly demonic. Until Na Jaemin was born.Now, as an outcast abandoned by his own family and swiftly approaching his eighteenth birthday, Jaemin couldn't shake the feeling that something was always watching him, leaving him unsettled and restless.Was this his fate, to forever be lonely prey to this invisible monster plaguing the waking world as well as his dreams?





	표범

**Author's Note:**

> slow WIP, bear with me!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic, I've never quite written something like this with horror elements in it. I tend to have a dark imagination sometimes though, and I hope I can portray that in this story. Please enjoy and comment your thoughts! 
> 
> Inspired by kid's book series Spirit Animals by Brandon Mull and others.

Jaemin woke with a start, his bed creaking underneath him as he did so. His eyes were huge, gazing around his room as if certain there was an unseen enemy lurking around in the shadows of his small, scarce furniture. Of course, there wasn't anything there. Jaemin tried to calm his pounding heart and wiped the sweat from his brow. Groaning, he turned over and tried to fall back asleep. 

Ever since the first night of winter, some irking feeling latched itself onto the edges of Jaemin's mind, chipping away at it like it was a century-old tree waiting to be brought to the ground. However much he tried to ignore it or banish it, it always kept lingering, holding him back from his precious sleep.

Sighing, Jaemin decided to get up and fetch a drink of water from the well outside the cabin. Mysteriously, a few days ago the taps had stopped working. He made up his mind that in the morning he would try and fix them.

Getting up and slipping his rabbit-pelt socks on, he made his way to the crooked door that led out into the hallway. He grabbed the candelabra from the table across from the bathroom, shuffling through the drawer for something to light it with.

That's when he heard it.

In the confines of the bathroom, he heard this ear-piercing sound, similar to the sound he would hear when he worked in the mines, after a blast would go off from explosives. Though it was faint, Jaemin knew it came from right inside the bathroom. As he slowly turned towards the open door, the sound grew louder and louder until it finally stopped when his eyes landed on his own reflection from the mirror.

Terrified and unwilling to waste more time, Jaemin quickly lit the candles with a match. He spun back around to face the bathroom, but the door was closed and everything was silent once again. Had he just imagined it?

That must be it. He hadn't gotten good sleep recently and was just hallucinating.

Not caring for water anymore, Jaemin went straight back to bed, placing the still-lit candles on his nightstand and burying himself under the wool blankets.


End file.
